sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Book Two: The Sickness/Prologue
This is the prologue for Book Two: The Sickness. It explains why Will and Crystal are out together in the first place Story Will, Maddy and Kyle walked back towards the cave they had been living in for the two years. “Man, that was fun!” Will cheered. Maddy giggled, while Kyle rolled his eyes. “Yeah, fun. You dived headfirst off a cliff into a waterfall. Imagine what Maddy and I felt up until you surfaced!” “Don’t worry Kyle, I’m fine! Hey, what do you guys want for lunch?” Will asked as they entered their temporary home. Maddy and Will stopped in their tracks. “Will, there’s someone in here!” she squealed. Will quietly walked around until he could see her, then dived forward, wrapping his hands around the kid’s arms, stopping her from moving. “Who are you, kid. Did Jacob send you?” Will pressed. “Please don’t hurt me!” she whimpered, “My name is Crystal, and I’ve run for the last week looking for help for my village,”. Maddy nodded. “I’ll do up some lunch, then we’ll talk to you about this after that. Ok, Crystal?” “Ok, miss,” she stammered. The four of them sat down and ate roast meat sandwiches. “Yum! You are a good cook, miss,” Crystal said. “Ok, Crystal. Don’t call me ‘miss’, I’m Maddy. The fox is Kyle and the Echidna is Will. Please, tell us what happened.” “My full name is Crystal Cassandra Cat, but just call me Crystal. I’m 16. My village has been taken as slaves by a green echidna and a lot of people and robots. My friend Chance Cat, otherwise known as Clawz, attacked the echidna, but got beaten up and thrown out. I snuck out and walked with him out to find help. Clawz collapsed out in a forest, but urged me to come find help. I kept going, and I came in here to rest before I continue.” “A green echidna…Jacob…” Will murmured, “Crystal, could you please go outside with Kyle for a minute. Maddy and I have to discuss something,” “Sure, Will. Come on, Crystal,” Kyle cheered, talking to the first girl his age in ages. “Will, I don’t trust this. Take her to Princess, the girl you go fight crime with on occasion.” “No. She’s having problems with Jacob, so it’s my problem. I’m going with her, and that’s that,” “No! I think it sounds fishy. Something doesn’t feel right, that’s all I’m saying,” Will got up, and kissed Maddy, wrapping her in a hug. “Some things I have to do, and have to do alone. I’m off now Maddy. Good luck with Kyle,” he whispered, before packing his backpack. He walked out to find Kyle and Crystal sitting right next to each other, with Kyle’s arm around her shoulders and the two of them looking at each other, like they were about to… “Hey, Crystal, Kyle, hello? Anyone home?” Will said, snapping them out of it. “Yes Will?” Kyle asked. “Maddy wants you inside, ok mate?” “Sure Will,” Kyle said, “Bye Crystal,” “Bye Kyle,” she replied, “So, have you decided?” “I’m coming with you. Just me. That should be all the help you need, for now at least,” “Ok then, but what if we need more help?” “I can call for it, if required, but now we just need to get going.” “Ok, Mr. Will.” “Please, call me Will,” Will said, motioning with his hand for her to lead the way. “Sure, Will.” Crystal replied, leading Will down the path she remembered, off towards the Forest of Light and her mountain village beyond it. Characters Will the Echidna Maddy the Hedgehog Kyle the Fox Crystal the Cat Category:Fanfic Chapters